


Sweet on you

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Avenging is a family business [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Consent is Sexy, D/s undertones, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: After the party ends on Steve's 100th birthday, Tony has a special presentation of his own in store.Reading chapter 32 of my fic More Than He Seems is essential to understand this fic.





	Sweet on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layla_159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_159/gifts).



> Here, by the amazing request of Layla_159, we have some birthday porn. I think it goes without saying at this point that you have to read More Than He Seems to understand this fic. Actually, it’s more like mandatory because I pretty much reference every major plot thing from the main story in this fic. Well, without further ado, On With The Porn!

When Steve was young, he was told that he’d be lucky if he even lived to be 20. Nobody expected him to live that long with all the medical problems he had. So, when Steve made it to 20, it was cause for celebration. When Steve joined the army and was injected with the super soldier serum, he expected to die in the line of duty. He didn’t. There where many times where he expected to die such as infiltrating HYDRA with only a shield and crashing a plane into the ocean. But Steve lived on.

When Steve woke up 70 years in the future, he expected the Chitauri invasion to end him, and when that didn’t work, he thought his depression would get him. It didn’t. Not because Steve magically got over his illness, but because he had a reason to live. For the first time in a long time, Steve had a family.

When Tony Stark invited him to his tower and introduced him to his infant son Carter only a few months after the Battle of New York, Steve knew he had found a home. He had a reason to laugh more. He had a reason to head to therapy on time. He had people to fight for. He had people to love.

So, when Steve kissed Tony for the first time after almost losing him to Aldrich Killian, Steve knew he’d found the one person he wanted to remain at his side for the rest of his days. And there they remained. They raised Carter together, fought together, survived near-death together, adopted Peter together, finally got married, and defeated Thanos together. Always together.

So, having made it to 100 years old when he was told he would only get 20, after everything he’d lived through. Now that was a real reason to celebrate.   

As Steve carried Tony back to their bedroom and Steve’s birthday came to a close, he couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy. Rhodey was watching their kids for the night so they knew they wouldn’t have any interruptions from Ana-Maria crying in the middle of the night. This was time just for them. Time they very much needed.

“You wait right there on the bed Soldier. Let me go get your present ready.” Whispered Tony coyly as he grabbed the Victoria’s Secret bag he’d hidden in the closet before he headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Steve was already dialled up so he wasted no time in stripping out of his clothes and pulling the bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. He couldn’t wait to see what Tony had in store for him. It wasn’t often they got to indulge in things like lingerie and a whole night devoted to each other, so Steve wanted to make sure they made the most of it. Just as Steve was getting comfortable on the bed with his back against the headboard, the bathroom door opened.

“Happy Birthday Honey.” Came a sultry voice from the now open door, and Steve’s jaw dropped.

Tony was standing there in the door wearing a red, white, and blue pair of stockings, a thong, and a star-spangled bralette all wrapped up in a dark blue bow.  The arc reactor shone from his chest and the dog-tags that held both Tony’s engagement and wedding ring hung softly from his neck. The whole appearance had Steve practically drooling.

It didn’t take very long for Tony to crawl up on the bed and sit in Steve’s lap. From there, it was impossible for Steve to keep his hands off of his husband's body. Tony and Steve had been together at this point for years, and not once had their devotion wavered.

“Do you like your present Honey?” husked Tony. Steve nodded and got to work on worshipping Tony’s body.

Steve trailed open-mouthed kisses down across Tony’s bared throat while his husband moaned above him. Steve took his time going over every inch of Tony’s body. He loved everything about it. From his big doe eyes to the round globes of his ass. Steve loved it all. Steve trailed his hands over Tony’s body as if to memorize every little detail. When Steve’s hands trailed over Tony’s left arm, his breath hitched a bit.      

Looking at the fresh scar tissue where Tony’s bicep met the gold and red of his metal prosthetic still made Steve feel uneasy. He hated seeing that his husband had suffered and gotten hurt. But it didn’t make him love him any less.

“I’m sorry.” Came Tony almost silent reply.

“Tony Darlin’. Don’t you ever worry about what I think of the arm. I’m just glad you’re alive and here with me. I will always love you, no matter what happens.” Cooed Steve as he brought Tony down into a searing kiss. Tony had always been insecure and Steve was determined to remind Tony that he would always be loved.

They stayed there for a while kissing and savouring each others company. Steve’s hands found their way down to Tony’s ass where they squeezed the muscles and played with the string of the thong. Tony squirmed a bit on his lap and let out a little moan. Steve always did love how responsive and submissive Tony was in bed.

“How do you want me?” asked Tony as he pulled back slightly from Steve. “It’s your birthday after all, and I am your present. So, what’ll it be mister?”

Steve couldn’t help himself as he pulled Tony down and ground their crotches together. Both of their faces were flushed with arousal and their eyes full of lush.

“If I can have you any way I want,” Started Steve as he hungrily gazed over Tony’s body, “ then I want you underneath me, moaning as I take you apart, piece by piece.”

Well, Tony couldn’t very well argue with that.

The second Tony relaxed into his husband's arms, Steve took control. He quickly flipped them around so that Tony was laying on his back. Steve left a messy trail of kisses down Tony’s torso and soon began mouthing at Tony’s thong.

In seconds Steve had Tony moaning and whimpering under him as he stripped his husband of his thong and began eating him out. Steve absolutely loved how he could drive his husband crazy with just his mouth alone, and Steve knew that the contrast of his beard on Tony’s skin was giving him a few extra points.

“I love the noises you make Sweat heart. But I love them even more knowing that they’re just for me.” Husked out Steve as he reached over and grabbed the lube he’d left out on the bed. With one hand leaving soothing circles on Tony’s body, the other hand got to work on slowly opening Tony up.

“Fuck. Steven.” Breathed out Tony as Steve breached him with one of his fingers.

“Shh Baby. Just relax for me.” Cooed Steve as he nuzzled Tony’s ass and gave it a soft bite. Steve had always had a thing for Tony’s wonderful ass. When Tony moaned and let his head fall back onto the pillows, Steve grinned in satisfaction.

“Good boy.” That phrase immediately had Tony feeling all spacey.

Steve took his time opening Tony up. He made sure to worship his husband's body with his hands and his tongue. Steve loved the way Tony responded to his ministrations. He just couldn’t get enough. By the time Tony was all stretched and ready for Steve, he was already a moaning mess. Steve wasted no time in slicking up his member and sliding home.  

“God Tony, you’re so tight.” Breathed out Steve as he pushed into his husband. This was their first time having sex since the “Infinity War” and the whole thing with the Time Stone. With Tony’s body now being younger and stronger, Steve knew he was going to have some fun with it.

Tony just moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him into a kiss.

Steve took his time rocking into his husband, pushing deeper and deeper until he hit the spot that he knew made Tony see stars. Hearing Tony screaming in pure bliss made Steve impossibly harder and he sped up his thrusts. He just couldn’t get enough of his husband. He loved him so much, mind, body, and soul.

Tony was incoherent with pleasure as Steve began to leave little bite marks all over his neck. Steve was moaning above him, singing praise to his body. How it was made to take him in. How the sounds Tony was making were driving him crazy. How he was so happy that Tony was his and his alone.

With all that was being shared between the two, it didn’t take long before each had reached their peak. Tony finished first in almost silence as Steve aimed a thrust just right. With Tony’s body squeezing tight around him, Steve followed close behind.

Steve held Tony close as she shook from the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm. Steve had a bit of a smug look on his face. Only he could bring Tony such intense pleasure. Steve pulled out of Tony and gently laid his husband in a more comfortable position. He gently removed the rest of the lingerie and cleaned up the mess they made, making sure to push some of the cum that had leaked out of Tony back in. Tony was completely sexed out and just let Steve do what he wanted to. Steve didn’t mind one bit.

Once he was done, Steve placed Tony on his chest and pulled the covers over them. They just lay there, luxuriating in their love and enjoying the moment. Steve smiled at Tony curled in close. How had Steve ended up so lucky?

“Happy birthday Stevie.” Whispered Tony as he lent up and gave Steve a kiss. Steve could only smile and pull Tony impossibly closer.    

As Tony drifted off to sleep with his head pillowed on Steve’s chest and wrapped safely in his arms, Steve took a moment to think. They had come for far together. They started off fighting on that hellicarrier and soon became friends and Tony introduced him to the world of the future. He could now touch Tony freely when before Tony would flinch and shy away. They’d fought battle after battle together and lived to fight another day. They’d fallen in love and gotten married. They had a family. They’d lived.

And that alone was enough to make Steve grateful that he’d lived long enough to make it to this point, even what the doctors 100 years ago said that he never would.   

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys all liked that little fic there. I think I’m getting better at this whole smut thing. The next main chapter of MTHS should be up soon so look forward to that. The next few are some really fun ones. See you soon -Shadows!


End file.
